Historically, electric motors have not in themselves been provided with means for eliminating this jolting action caused by sudden reversal of the motors. However, some equipment employing a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) control do not have such a jolting problem. The disadvantage of the SCR control system is that it usually increases the cost of the drive system substantially.